thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reyna Harolds
"You know what I really miss the most. Morning Nickelodeon, together with you, when we would have a sleepover. And we would feast on baked beans, but being too lazy to actually cook them. And then we would curl up together, and wait till our parents start yelling that we didn't do jack all day!" - Reyna to Scarlett during one of their private moments. Overview Reyna Harolds is a young teen from Britain, who is a survivor of the apocalypse and is currently traveling with her best friend, Scarlett. She is the daughter of Emilia Harolds, who's status is currently unknown, and is striving to search for her. During the outbreak she was on a field trip with fellow students and therefor is now in Washington. Personality Reyna is, just like Scarlett, extremely defiant, stubborn, and against the statuesquo of women. She likes to be rebelious against boys and it has always made her feel powerful in a way. She detests boys and men, because her father walked out on her mother as a child and because they just seem nasty to her. However, unlike Scarlett, Reyna is a bit more purehearted in other ways and much more in control of her anger. She doesn't show her emotions easily and has to keep Scarlett in control often. She is the anchor for her best friend and almost like the soft and sweet side of the infamous 'sadistic sisters'. Surprisingly Reyna handled the outbreak much better than Scarlett or the rest the group. She didn't portray her emotions or fears, but became an anchor for everyone. She is good at understanding people. But is less outgoing than Scarlett. Appearance Reyna is quite cute, despite her defiant nature. She has large blue eyes, which she always lines with eyeliner, making them look like raccoon eyes Even after the outbreak she manages to find liner and line her eyes heavily. She says it is one of the most important parts of her. She has a prominent, up-turned, nose with plump lips and thin eyebrows. During the apocalypse she likes to wear practical jeans, a simple long sleeved shirt, and a pair of running shoes. Later she gets a, slightly large, leather jacket from Scarlett after Dorian proposes they all should wear leather jackets as a joke. Life before outbreak Reyna was born to her single mom, Emilia, after her father had walked out on Emilia a week before she found out she was pregnant. But despite that, Emilia was a well educated woman with a sturdy job as a doctor on the emergency unit. Reyna therefor grew up in a good house, well fed, and generally a lucky girl. But because her mother was a doctor she often had to leave for emergencies or work long over hours. Emilia, not wanting Reyna to sit alone at home with a babysitter, asked her close friend Seika, Scarlett's mother, if she could take care for Reyna after school. As a stay at home mom Seika agreed and thought that it would be a good opportunity for Scarlett to make some girl friends. Reyna and Scarlett became best friends almost too soon and loved hanging out together. As Reyna became older, she started to question her mother about her father. Emilia told her limited information and Reyna still hasn't met her father or has had any real information about him. But as she started to become more independant, she realized that she hated her father for leaving her mother on her own. She generally didn't like boys that much, and with her new found revelation she started hating boys, even as a teenager.